


【BJ/横亮】绵绵

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: 其他的私心当然也有，看他美而坚韧，温柔而顽强。蓬蓬勃勃，自在生长。可惜他自己也不够强大，不能为他挡风雨。至少可以在身边，陪他度过一天天，一月月，如果足够幸运，也可以是一年年。“为什么哭了呢？”横山抵着他鼻尖问。“因为太幸福了。”他摸着少年暗金的发。





	【BJ/横亮】绵绵

**Author's Note:**

> ·逆年龄差操作注意  
> ·20岁大学生横x23岁会社员亮  
> ·很好奇年上亮和年下横会是怎样的一种相处模式呢？于是有了这篇文  
> ·与《绵绵》这首歌的基调完全不同，只是喜欢这个名字  
> ·甜腻腻的恋爱故事，结尾是小车，祝食用愉快

“喂，小子，要做吗。”

锦户晃了晃被抓散的一头乱发，半跪着仰头看横山。发肿的薄嘴唇水光淋漓，渗出一种淫靡的艳红色。

他脑子里还在嗡嗡响，无法对造成这种场景的原因做出处理。只听见自己的声音说，好。

于是锦户舔了舔嘴唇，慢动作那种——哦该死的，别舔——变形的领带还在胸前晃，明明是早上出门前他亲手系的，解起来却不得要领，索性兜头扯下来。

小朋友，别急，去床上。锦户还在醉醺醺地调笑。横山太讨厌这个称呼了，刚才锦户公司的那个大个子少爷看着来开门的他时，用的也是这种语气。

“小亮，这就是你新勾搭的小朋友？”

锦户扑进他怀里傻笑，伸出一只手胡乱摸他脸，揪他鼻尖下巴：“看看，是不是漂亮的小朋友，嗯？”

他又说：“好了，我要和小朋友玩了，回去吧。”

横山沉着一张脸把他拖进屋里，正打算好好讲讲道理，不回来记得提前说一声，他都换好衣服准备出门找他了，就被锦户不耐烦地拱开，跪下来用牙咬开他牛仔裤的拉链，的确是好好地“玩”了一番。

被灼热的口腔黏膜包裹的第一反应是：好爽。

第二反应是：为什么这么熟练？

他决定质问对方，却被一个突如其来的深喉爽得低叹一声。

明明……一开始不是这样的！

他决定不给锦户继续掌控节奏的机会，想了想之前看片的经验，甩着领带把对方带到了床边。

不过，手里的领带只有一条，绑眼睛还是封口，这是个难题。考虑到那些让他眼前发黑的“小朋友”，横山迫不及待地选择了后者。

……效果好过头了。

口腔被强制性地无法闭合，透明的津液很快洇湿了浅色的领带，锦户不适地呜呜两声，抬起的手被横山啪地打掉。

“不许碰。”

锦户又呜了一声，执着地把手背举到横山眼前让他看。

都打红了，很疼的！

横山几乎能想象出他委屈巴巴的语气。

“这就疼了？一会还有更疼的。”

锦户拧着眉毛瞪他，上有前发，下有领带，让那双眼睛在脸上更为鲜明。

“一身烟酒味，太难闻了。”横山欣赏了片刻目前的场景，抄着膝弯把锦户抱进浴室，并且直接放进了浴缸。

那双眼睛已经是惊怒交加，横山看出他酒醒了大半，衬衫西裤湿淋淋贴在身上的感觉想必不好受，他双手掐着手腕制止锦户的挣扎，贴在耳边笑道：“这样才有点像我们第一次见面那天呢。”

雨天，凌晨，便利店，锦户也是这么湿答答地站在门口，被独自值班的横山招呼才敢进来，拿自己的毛巾给他擦，外套给他披。

横山后来想，那时自己绝对是爱心泛滥了，人在深夜总是容易多愁善感。也要怪锦户那种被丢弃的小狗一样湿答答的眼神，又被突如其来的大雨淋得垂头丧气。

“横，山。”锦户捧着一杯关东煮，偏着头读他别在外套上的备用名牌，眉眼都舒展，软乎乎地冲他笑。

“谢谢你，横山君。”

“别客气，我应该比你小。”横山提着他的西装外套，思考怎样才能弄干。

“诶？还是学生吗？”

“嗯，在读大学，这是兼职。”他随口回道。

好辛苦啊横山君……真是努力。横山摸了摸自己染成暗金色的头发，不好意思地笑笑。没有啦，因为我很需要钱嘛。

雨停之后锦户离开了，还回来的外套上沾着淡淡的古龙水香气。mail地址也交换了，横山挑了个像小狗脸的表情符号做备注。

来往记录空空荡荡。

就在他快要忘记这件事情时，同班同学丸山给他介绍了个新兼职，帮蛋糕店送下午茶。横山小心翼翼提着纸盒子踏出电梯门，迎面碰上个气鼓鼓的人，像是被身后暴跳如雷的斥责声冲出来的，差点和他撞个满怀。

“啊，是你？”

对方也抬头看他，大眼睛里隐约含着一包泪。

匆匆签了单子就被锦户拉着下了楼，横山指指他，又指指他公司的方向。

“就这么出来没问题吗？”

锦户还在赌气：“这种工作不做也罢。”

又道：“为什么总是在这种不体面的时候遇到你？”

横山听得好玩，笑道：“哪有总是，这才第二次。”

锦户转转眼睛，反问他：“这也是你的兼职？”

于是横山告诉他，他有很多兼职，便利店，蛋糕店，书店，都是相对体面的了，还有一些时有时无的体力活。

最终，锦户像是决定了什么：“我这里也有兼职，你做不做呢？”

“做！”

“都不问是什么就做，你这小子是笨蛋吗。”

吐槽归吐槽，锦户还是慢慢地和他讲，所谓兼职，就是去他家里帮忙打扫屋子外加做晚饭。

“这种事自己做不就好了吗。”

“一个月给你这个数。”

横山安静了。

片刻，无数的不解还是迫使他开口追问：“为什么？”

“为什么呢……嗯，因为你帮过我吧，觉得你是个值得信任的人。而且在这种大城市独自生活的感觉太讨厌了，我可是很害怕寂寞的。”

锦户边摆弄着手指边说，突然急急抬起头：“等一下，”他说，“你做饭好不好吃？”

“我觉得……好吃吧。”

“我可是很挑食的。”

当晚他们决定试用一下，锦户瘫在椅子上满足地叹息，面前的碗干干净净：“会做便当吗，我加钱。”

这种半同居的生活稀里糊涂地开始了，合作相当互惠互利，两人都容光焕发——横山得到了工资，锦户得到了陪伴，上班都抖擞起了精神。

“喂，横山裕。”又是一天晚饭后，两个人靠在沙发上看一些令人哈哈傻笑的综艺节目。

“我同事们都很羡慕我的便当，他们说，你女朋友手艺真好。”锦户挤眉弄眼地学着同事嫉妒的语气，笑出一串愉快的小颤音。

他笑，横山也跟着笑，声音更为不羁。一起抓起茶几上的啤酒罐碰了又碰，表示出对这次劳务关系十二万分的满意。

喝着喝着，锦户道：“你有过女朋友吗，横山裕。”

横山红着脸，摆出一副努力回想的架势：“幼儿园算不算？哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

锦户道：“接过吻吗？”

“学骑自行车时吻过我家门前的路灯柱，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“我说，你是不是喝醉了？”

“啊？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

锦户揉着太阳穴：“你别笑了，震得我脑仁疼。”

横山笑不惊人死不休，先是哈哈，又转为呵呵，最后擦拭着眼角渗出的泪水：“哎呀，哎呀，太有趣了。”

此时锦户已在旁边灌下许多闷酒，闻声抬头：一条腿已经搭上了横山的膝盖：“我教你接吻怎么样，横山裕。”

横山迷瞪着眼，说不出所以然，锦户的舌头带着酒气滑溜溜地撬开了他的牙关，舔弄得他脊背发麻，反客为主地掐着对方肩膀，吸他口腔里的氧气，眼看着那张脸泛起潮红，身体越来越软。

“你你你，难道不会换气吗？”

锦户在横山的摆弄下大口大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，电视里搞笑艺人和嘉宾恰到好处地一齐欢笑起来，客厅里充斥着快活的气息。

“你，哈，想谋杀我吗？”

“是你说要教我接吻的吧？谁知道你肺活量这么差。”横山拒绝这种无理的控诉，驳斥道。

锦户翻着眼睛想了想，斗志满满地把他扳过来：“刚才的不算，再来一次。”

横山连连躲闪，于是那些咕啾咕啾的亲吻全都落到他脸颊上。“你是年上吧？为什么这么幼稚。”

“欧豆豆别躲，尼酱教你亲亲，啾啾啾。”

“喂！！！”

最后还是在电视播放的段子里亲成一团。

关系的转变似乎是顺理成章的，少了点激情，多了点温情。

台风天，锦户抱着个纸箱子回家，外套又淋得透湿，纸箱子倒是干爽。

“没有带伞吗？快去泡个澡。”

锦户把纸箱子一把塞进他怀里，揉着鼻子跑开了。

“这是什么？”

“是我给你的礼物。”

横山受宠若惊地打开箱子：“会是什么呢？”

“喵。”

“啊啊！”

横山冲过去拧门把手，发现反锁了，又咣咣拍门，听见锦户在里面边笑边打喷嚏。

“我们不能养这个！”

“在路边看到的，孤零零待在那里，觉得很可怜，就带回来了。再说了不是很可爱吗，很像你哟。”

“一点也不像好吗！”

“都是白白的。”

脚踝传来毛茸茸的触感，白猫从箱子里爬出来，蹭着他裤管撒娇，倒是个性格很好的孩子。

只是。

“我对猫也过敏啊啊啊！”

洗澡的水声停了。

“呀嘞，大概是同类相斥吧。”

“总之快出来。”

锦户吹干头发，慢悠悠踱出门，发现横山和小白猫隔着一米的距离，各自蹲着。小猫面前摆了个碟子，已经空了。

横山伸出一只手指轻轻摸它脑瓜，在它试图靠近时警惕地后退一大步。

“喂，不要过来。”

小猫把尾巴绕到身前，大眼睛好奇地看他。

锦户忍不住笑出声，横山转身怒道：“你过来招待它。”

“我不。”

“那去把可乐姜汤喝了。”

“横山裕，你真的是个温柔的孩子呢。”

“别以为这样就可以混过去哦。”嘴上这么说着，还是红了耳根，掩饰地继续摸小猫头顶。

“哈啾！”

锦户在餐桌上紧跟着打了个喷嚏，掏出手机打字。

天气好转后小猫被送走了，来接它的据说是锦户的高中同学，一个个子不高的青年，鼻梁架了副眼镜，很有亲和力。小猫似乎挺喜欢他，在他手下呼噜呼噜，看得横山有些吃味。

“这么快就把我忘了。”

青年被逗乐了，揉着小猫神秘兮兮问他：“小弟弟，你是小亮的男朋友吗？”

“我都满二十岁了，不是小弟弟。”

“好好，不是小弟弟，那是不是男朋友呀？”

“是呀。”

青年又忍不住笑出声：“你这个小孩太好玩了，哎呀，难怪小亮最近心情一直这么好。”

“咦，他会和你提到我吗？”

“我们经常会聊哦。”青年笑嘻嘻地回答。

“都聊些什么呢？”

青年刚要回答，锦户就拿着个纸袋子出来了。

“小章，这是上次说过要给你的。”

他警觉地在二人之间巡视。

“说什么呢，莫非在说我坏话？”

被称为小章的青年爆发出一阵爽朗的大笑，一手抱着猫，一手拿着纸袋，转身告别。

“小亮和小亮的男朋友都太可爱了，拜拜，哈哈哈哈哈。”

锦户扒着门框探出头向小章连连挥手，并在等待电梯的过程中隔着一段走廊谈笑风生。直到对方的身影看不见了，才收回视线。

“你们到底说什么呢？”

“说小亮可爱。”

“骗人的吧。”锦户一脸不信。

“你该对自己有点自信，小亮。”

“小子，把我年上的威严还回来！”

“才没有那种东西吧。”横山趁机抓起背包逃出门。“我去上课了，晚上见。”

晚上见到的时候横山抱着个抱枕趴在地上，旧T恤下支棱着两片瘦削的肩胛骨，还咬了根水笔作沉思状。

“我回来啦。”

“锦户君，欢迎回家。”听到男孩子笑着招呼他，又闻到饭菜的香气，锦户感觉加班的疲惫都被这一句话抚平了，不禁第一万零一次赞叹自己当初的决策英明。他满怀温情地脱了鞋走过去，发现男孩已经变成一副愁眉苦脸的样子。

“这是怎么了？”

“竟然要求用全英文写课程论文啊，锦户君！”

锦户大手一挥。

“先吃饭，我教你写。”

饭后，锦户套着身毛绒绒的睡衣，又不知道从哪里拿出一副金丝细框眼镜，像模像样地和横山对坐在桌前。横山没见过他戴眼镜的样子，不住地瞟着看。

“这句话这样表述就流畅了……你在听吗，看我干什么？”

头被不轻不重地敲了一下。

横山揉着额头：“看你的眼镜……”

“你也戴上看看不就好了。”

“哇，好晕！”一戴上就夸张地趴在桌子上作晕倒状，锦户用笔也捅不醒。

“横山同学，你怎么了？”

红润的嘴唇细不可查地开合：“需要锦户老师的人工呼吸。”

锦户气得继续捅他：“论文没写多少，倒是满脑子色情思想。”

“我可是好好复习了锦户老师您教导的色情思想。”

锦户被堵得没脾气，乖乖地让横山在自己身上实现了数遍人工呼吸教学，连带着被探进衣摆摸了个彻底。

“可不可以做？”

“做什么……当然不行。”

男孩气哼哼地凑上来舔他嘴唇，摘下眼镜架回他鼻梁上。

“那就继续写论文吧。”

锦户在刚才的一番摸索中被撩拨得有些硬了，已经做好了继续互相挑逗的准备，听到这句话后，不禁哑然失笑。

“你小子真是忍耐力不一般。”

“难道锦户老师还想继续教我别的？”横山状似无辜，锦户不得不平复了好一会呼吸。

“想得美。”

结果这个夜晚就在规规矩矩写论文中度过了，过了几天，横山兴高采烈发mail给他：论文拿了A！多谢锦户老师。

他也笑，装模作样地回复：“横山同学继续努力。”

“期待锦户老师教我一些新知识哦。”

锦户努力板着一张正经脸，双手在桌子下飞快打字：“那就看你的学习能力了。”

咚咚。

他吓得一哆嗦，抬头看到的是大仓。缩紧的神经立刻放松了。

“一脸淫笑，跟谁聊天呢？”

“你就胡说吧。”明明在控制表情，怎么可能被看出来。锦户这么想着，还是忍不住抬手摸自己嘴角。

大仓早已笑弯了腰。

“骗你的，智商降低的恋爱中的人。”

“滚滚滚，没空理你。”

“你没空理我，我可有空理你。下班以后一起去吃饭吧？”

“不去。”

手机震动一下，想来是横山发来的回信。正要解锁，就看到大仓一脸镇定自若，伸长了脖子暗暗窥视。

锦户回以怒目：“禁止偷看！”

大仓举手作投降状：“不看了不看了。”停顿片刻，终是压抑不住八卦之心：“我都听小安说了，肯定是和你的小朋友……嗯……对吧？”

“对你个头。”这个小章，跟谁说不好，偏偏跟他。

“锦户亮，你不能见色忘友。我们可是同期，你要不要这么薄情。”

“你到底想干啥啊？”锦户的关西腔终于抑制不住。

“小安都看到你家那位了，够朋友就让我也参与参与。下班一起吃饭，然后我送你回家，这不就齐活了吗。”

“行行，下班见。”

大仓志得意满，扬长而去。

留下锦户看着桌面上一摞报表，一阵头痛。

晚饭时间的居酒屋十分热闹，喧嚣不绝于耳，让已经习惯了两个人在家安安静静吃晚饭的锦户感到不适应。

两个人……今天出来是不是没给横山发消息来着？他不会在等吧？

锦户刚要摸手机，就被同事招呼着：“来来锦户君，好久没一起喝酒了，这杯你可得给我面子。”

大仓还在旁边起哄：“小亮，让他看看你的厉害。”

同事们顿时哄堂大笑，乱糟糟地招呼起来，纷纷想要与他比拼一番。

大仓……锦户心中暗骂。

如此胡乱推杯换盏数轮，锦户已经是头昏脑胀，大仓识趣地架起他，怀揣一颗八卦心，向其他同事告别，驾车直驶锦户家。

给他开门的是个高挑的男孩子，暗金头发，皮肤细白，眉目秀致，嫣红的嘟嘟嘴，很是可爱。只不过面色十分不善，毫不客气地瞪他。

大仓赶紧把锦户抛向他，男孩子面对突如其来的重量，眉都不皱一下，稳稳地接住了，由着怀里的醉鬼在脸上又摸又捏。

大仓：打扰了。

怎么和我想象得不太一样。

随着大仓的迅速逃离现场，我们的故事情节又回到了开头，两人在浴缸里面面相觑。

衣服沾了水，十分难脱。昏沉状态下的锦户又十分难以控制，稍一不注意就哼唧着往水里滑。横山好不容易把衣服扔进篮子时，已经累出一身热汗，索性把自己的也脱了。

横山给锦户头发上搓洗发露时，后者正操纵几只橡皮黄鸭在浴缸里戏水，还挑了个最大的给横山看，在他鼻子前捏得呱嘎作响。他听得烦了，索性一口咬住正凑在嘴边的鸭头。

锦户看傻了，抢夺无效，那条领带还可笑地绑着，让他只能发出含混的一些声音。横山最终松了口，橡皮鸭又“啪”地落回水面，被锦户小心翼翼地捞进手里抚摸。

“要冲泡泡了，小亮闭好眼睛哦。”

自然地说出这样的话语，像是哄小孩子的口吻。此刻的锦户十分受用，乖乖闭眼。

看看谁更像小朋友吧。横山拿着喷头，得意洋洋。

入浴剂选了个奶香味的，锦户靠在他胸前像是睡着了。下半身却扭得不安分，扭得他心猿意马。

“已经清醒了吧，锦户君？”横山解下领带，低下头问。

“哼哼……你说呢？”

锦户懒洋洋地站起来，扯下浴巾把身体擦干。“喂，你不来吗？”

“和男性做过吗，横山同学。”

这是什么突如其来的角色扮演……横山还是老老实实回答：“没有的。”

“接下来的示范要看好了。”

还是软绵绵地控制不好力度，挤润滑剂时第一下没挤出来，第二下索性挤爆了，流得满手都是。锦户随手在胸前抹了抹。全神贯注地自我开拓。横山被他胸前的水光吸引，沾了点润滑剂碾压着揉了几下，揉得对方软了腰，又一路向下，握着硬得流水的前端撸动。

“你……干什么啊？”锦户在他手掌下喘。横山继续刺激着敏感的头部，漫不经心道：“你示范的时候我很无聊，找别的地方自习一下。”

锦户把他推倒在床，毫不吝啬地做了数个深喉，扶着往下坐。

“听说这种姿势难度很高的。”横山枕着手臂点评。

“少废话……”

横山突然坏心眼地向上挺动，擦过体内敏感一点，让锦户呻吟着说不出话。

“太遗憾了，还是我来吧。”

“等……嗯……”

腰部整个被人抓在手里，撞击出令人脸红心跳的暧昧水声。膝盖软得跪不住，呜咽着想要逃离，又被捞回来，进得更深。

横山舔咬着他耳骨，用犬齿缓缓地磨：“锦户老师，我学得好不好？可以打A等吗？”

嘴上说着，动作一点也不停，变本加厉地玩弄起来。锦户额头抵着床垫，咬着指关节不让声音泄露。太糟糕了，那一定会是非常糟糕的声音……

“想听你为我叫出来呢，不管怎样的我都喜欢。”耳边的低语像恶魔的蛊惑，抓着他的手腕从嘴里拔出来，疼惜地吮吻几下咬出的牙印，又激起一阵颤抖。

最后还是在抽送中难以抑制地发出一串哭泣似的低吟，引来精力旺盛的少年更为粗暴的动作。最后将要释放时把他翻成面对面，一下下顶到最要命的深处。他泪眼朦胧地感受到迎面而来的重量和热力，嘴唇被含住，轻轻地咬。终于感受到被不属于自己的液体填满，而那感觉又是如此幸福。横山餍足地压在他身上，撒娇地讨吻。也只有这时候像个孩子，其实他不用刻意表现得那么器用的。

就像锦户向他提出最开始的“兼职”要求时，也是因为不想看到他一脸疲惫地值通宵夜班而已。

其他的私心当然也有，看他美而坚韧，温柔而顽强。蓬蓬勃勃，自在生长。可惜他自己也不够强大，不能为他挡风雨。至少可以在身边，陪他度过一天天，一月月，如果足够幸运，也可以是一年年。

“为什么哭了呢？”横山抵着他鼻尖问。

“因为太幸福了。”他摸着少年暗金的发。

柔软的嘴唇吻掉他眼泪，额头抵着额头，依恋地望向他。

“现在你眼里只有我，我眼里也只有你。”孩子气地宣布。

他又落泪了，这次是因为少年在他耳边说，我爱你。

我也很爱你。他说。

第二天是个童话似的晴天，适合作为所有美好故事的开局。

“早上好。”

“早上好。”锦户忍不住笑了。

横山莫名其妙地四处看。

“我发现你的双眼皮长得特别不对称耶。”

于是横山扑上去吻他，让他说不出不符合气氛的奇怪情话。锦户虚张声势地喊救命，很快沉沦在情欲的海洋里。

日子还很长。


End file.
